Diez segundos
by Ada Ross
Summary: Iba a morir, y la certeza fue absoluta hasta que el aire derribó la última barrera. Shepard, Mordin; Garrus/Shepard.


**Título:** Diez segundos.  
**Fandom:** Mass Effect.  
**Personajes:** Shepard, Mordin. Garrus/Shepard.  
**Palabras:** 689.  
**Advertencias:** spoilers del final Destroy/High EMS.  
**Notas:** tenía esta idea desde que jugué el final por primera vez; y ahora con el Extended Cut me acordé otra vez. Basado en un comic de jpshieux en deviantART.

* * *

La luz pálida le golpeó en los ojos conforme sus párpados se abrían con pesadez. Una línea blanquecina se dibujaba en el horizonte, deslumbrándola antes de poder ver nada a su alrededor. No sentía dolor, ni frío, ni calor; sólo un ligero cansancio, como una bruma densa que cubría su su mente y le impedía pensar con claridad. No sabía dónde estaba ni por qué había acabado allí tan repentinamente. La última imagen que tenía grabada en el cerebro era la explosión, junto con las memorias que habían pasado por sus ojos en aquél último momento. El final de la guerra, del viaje, de todo. Había recordado a Anderson, a EDI, a Garrus.

Sin embargo, estaba consciente de alguna forma. Entornó los ojos y lanzó una mirada hacia la luz, que poco a poco se fue disipando. En su lugar, vio una barra solitaria flanqueada por taburetes. Podía distinguir varios vasos sobre la tabla; todos vacíos, así como las botellas que brillaban detrás bajo las luces rojizas. No se parecía a ningún bar que conociese; pero Shepard ya sabía dónde estaba.

_Búscame en el bar. Pago yo._

Eso era, ¿no? Estaba en el cielo o lo que fuese; estaba muerta. Y esta vez de verdad, sin nadie que viniese a recuperar sus restos y a devolverla al mundo real. Una sonrisa amarga se formó en sus labios mientras caminaba hacia un taburete, tomando asiento. Había aceptado que una vez cruzase el rayo, sería su fin. Lo que había sucedido en la Ciudadela bien podría haber sido todo imaginaciones. El Catalizador, el destino de la galaxia en sus manos… El recuerdo le produjo una sensación de dolor en las sienes, así que decidió aparcar todo eso. Ya había terminado, y ahora estaba allí. En el bar, justo donde le había dicho que esperaría.

Pero él no estaba. Esbozó una sonrisa al pensar que la Normandía se había salvado; y supo que no había errado al obligar a Garrus a volver atrás. Él estaría vivo y, con suerte, la galaxia seguiría su curso. Quería pensar que sería feliz allí donde estuviese; y ella al menos se quedaría con el recuerdo. Nunca le olvidaría; y siempre estaría con él, tal y como le había dicho. Sin embargo, una punzada de tristeza se cruzó en su intento de ser práctica y positiva. No había dudado en sacrificarse por el bien mayor y no dudaría nunca; era su deber. Si su muerte significaba el fin de los ciclos de destrucción, moriría en paz. Pero, al mismo tiempo, una diminuta parte de ella había deseado sobrevivir. Y ese centímetro egoísta le carcomía por dentro.

—Shepard.

La voz la alcanzó como una bala y de forma automática, Shepard saltó de la butaca con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Para su sorpresa, un rostro muy familiar estaba allí, cara a cara.

—¿Mordin?

El doctor asintió con énfasis y entornó los ojos, observándola con extrañeza.

—Diez segundos, Shepard.

Ella le lanzó una mirada incrédula. Quizás no estaba en el cielo y simplemente se había vuelto loca.

—¿Mordin, qué…? ¿Qué quieres decir…?

—Tienes que irte. Es importante. Tú. No tienes que estar aquí. Ya es la hora.

Shepard quiso replicar a su viejo amigo, pero no pudo.

Como un estallido en mitad de la batalla, una oleada de dolor recorrió cada milímetro de su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies; dolor, mezclado con el aroma a sangre y suciedad, el tacto de los escombros sobre la piel rasgada y el polvo que se colaba en las heridas abiertas en carne viva, todavía sangrantes. Las arcadas sacudían su cuerpo endeble y sentía el vómito abrasándole la garganta. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y los pulmones luchaban por aire, como si una losa sobre el pecho le impidiese respirar. Se retorció, lanzando gruñidos intentando tomar una bocanada de aire, como un pez que se agitaba fuera del agua. Nunca había sentido semejante cantidad de dolor.

Iba a morir, y la certeza fue absoluta hasta que el aire derribó la última barrera. A pesar del dolor en el pecho, Shepard respiró.

_Regresa con vida._

Y estaba viva.

**-fin-**


End file.
